Release
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Wincest.


Sam sat on his big brothers bed, only half paying attention to Dean going on and on about some waitress at the local diner and about what a great kisser she was. "I wouldn't know." He said with a shrug. "I mean, what makes someone a good kisser…I've sort of never…Well, you know." He finished, going slightly red. His brother was probably going to tease him for that.

Dean stopped dead in the middle of his story. "You've never- what? Sammy, come ON now, I know there's some girl that's hot for you." Dean flashed his younger brother a smile, there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, if they had a normal apple-pie life, Sammy would probably have a girlfriend. A hot one. It was only because they were constantly moving, that they never in the same place for more than a month…

Sam shrugged. "It's not a big deal, really." He said, rolling his eyes at the look on Deans face. "Besides…I don't really like girls anyway.." He kicked himself mentally for the last part. He'd never told Dean that he was gay, his father would never approve and Dean took after John in many ways. "What's it like?" He asked after a few seconds. "Kissing I mean."

Dean was really awestruck by this now. "S-Sammy, are you sure? I mean, that-that's a big thing to know at 15…"

"I'm not a kid, Dean." Sam said firmly. "I know who I am and who I like." He smiled softly at the last bit, looking away from Dean until he could wipe the smile off his face.

"And who would that be?" Dean smirked

"None of your business, that's who." Sam said going bright red.

"All right, if you say so….but you've really never kissed anyone? Guy or girl?"

"Nope." Sam said, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground. "Never." Dean let out a low whistle.

"What?" Sam asked. "It's not a big deal, it's just kissing..It can't be that great."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lil bro!"

"Why, in your expert opinion, is kissing so amazing?"

"I mean, there's just a-a release you get…it's like nothing else…"

"Well, I hope you get your 'release' from your stupid waitress." Sam muttered.

"Aw Sammy now don't be like that…"

"I'm not being like anything."

"You are. You're pouting"

"I am not pouting!" Sam said, pouting even more.

"Sammy" Dean deadpanned

"Dean." Sam retorted, standing up. "Anyway, I've got homework." He said lamely, turning and leaving the room.

"Aw c'mon now Sammy… what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Dean." Sam said firmly. Nothing he was going to talk about anyway.

"Whatever you say, kiddo" Sam stormed to his room, trying to push down his anger. He had no right to get so upset about some girl Dean liked. Throwing himself on his bed he let himself drift off to sleep, dreaming about his idiot brother.

When Sam and Dean saw each other next it was at dinner, Dean was hoping Sam's bad mood had worn off. 'Teenagers,' he had grunted to himself. Sam, overhearing Dean, shot him a dirty look and bumped into him intentionally as he went to his seat. "Sorry." He muttered.

Dean glanced down at his younger brother. It was just the two of them, since John was out on a hunting trip. "Hey hot cheeks," he called out, and surely enough Sam started to blush "wanna tell me WHY your panties are in a twist?"

"No. I don't." He said curtly. "Just drop it, ok? I get that I'm being a jerk and I'm sorry." He picked up his fork and started playing with his food, he wasn't actually that hungry.

"All right" Dean said, sincerely. "So," he put on a mock-formal voice "How was your day at school?"

"Since when do you care?" Sam asked, glancing up at Dean. "You never ask me about school."

"So I thought I may as well start" Dean smirked, Sam knew he was being messed with; he could practically see Dean on the verge of bursting out laughing

Sam shoved his plate away from him and got up. "I'm not hungry." He said, shooting a glare at his brother. Walking out of the room he went to Johns liquor cabinet, sneaking a bottle of whiskey from it and going to his room.

"Sammy!' Dean whined behind him

Sam ignored his brother and took a swig of whiskey, grimacing at the burning taste it left in his mouth and throat. He stayed in his room until he had finished the bottle, before stumbling to his feet and going in search of his brother. "Dean?" He slurred, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

Dean was listening to Def Leppard in his room, he barely heard Sam from the hallway. "In the name of LOOOOVE…" Sam could hear from the hallway

Sam smirked and stumbled towards Deans room, letting himself in and collapsing on his brothers bed. "Hallo, Dean." He said, words slurring together.

"Oh shit Sam." Dean leaped off his bed, rushing to support his brother "are you…drunk!?"

"Don' worry 'bout it." Sam said with a giggle. leaning on Dean when he supported him.

"Oh my god, Sam it's a TUESDAY"

"So shoot me." Sam said, smirking up at his brother before resting his head on Deans shoulder.

"Well, have you ever been this drunk before?" He knew his brother had tried sips before but this-this was something else

"Nope." Sam said proudly. "I needed a pick me up though…The whiskey helped…Dean.." Sam said seriously. "I want you to kiss me."

"You…what."

"I want you to kiss me." He repeated slowly. "You keep saying it's so great and I want my first kiss to be from someone I know loves me."

Dean swallowed thickly. "Is this what you want- really?"

"Yes." Sam said firmly. "It is…You're my big brother..I love you."

Dean was hesitant, "Look me in the eyes and tell me-"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat up properly. "I want you to kiss me, Dean." He said, looking into his brothers eyes.

"Okay." Dean took in a deep breath "Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam said smiling. "I am…I'm probably not good at it though.."

Dean smirked right before leaning in. He cupped Sam's face and swiftly placed his lips on Sam's.m Sam felt his heart speed up in his chest when Dean kissed him and after a few seconds he returned the kiss softly. Dean pushed, and deepened the kiss, opening Sam's mouth Sam gasped, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, kissing him harder. After a few seconds, Dean pulled away. "How'd that feel?

"Wow.." Sam said quietly. "I think I know why you like kissing so much.." Dean smirked. "So…" Sam said after a few seconds. "I…Do you want to maybe do it again sometime?"

"Maybe when you're sober.."

Sam pouted up at Dean. "If you insist." He said.

"Trust me, I think it's necessary"

"Ok." Sam said finally, cuddling into his brother.

"Annnd, I think it's bed time," Dean said, placing a kiss on his brother's forehead like he did when they were kids

"Can I sleep with you?" Sam asked innocently. He didn't want to be away from Dean right now.

Dean coughed violently. "What?!"

"I asked if I can sleep with you." Sam said, chuckling at Dean.

"in what context?!"

Sam laughed outright at his brother. "I mean can I sleep in the same bed as you and sleep."

"Oh" said Dean, instantly calming down. "Oh, okay, I guess that would be all right"

"But if you want to do something else…" Sam said trailing off with an evil grin.

"Not tonight, tiger."

"I figured that would be the answer." Sam said stripping down to his boxers and getting into the bed.

"How are you feeling, though?"

"I feel great."

"I meant in terms of intoxication…"

"I feel great." Sam repeated with a grin. "Very drunk."

Dean smirked. "Just don't puke on me"

"No promises." Sam replied with a chuckle. "C'mon, get into bed." Dean rolled his eyes, but pulled up the covers nonetheless Sam snuggled into Dean, resting his head on his brother chest. "Love you, Dean." He said with a yawn.


End file.
